A Walk In the Forest
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Chris-Centric: A walk in the forest leads to whole new possibilities for Chris and Lena. Chappie 2- The gang gets drunk and someone must be voted off. Join Chris and Lena for loads of laughs and loads of love. Chris/OC, hints of other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Walk In the Forest…

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings:** Chris/OC, hints of other pairings

**Summary:** Chris-Centric A walk in the forest leads to whole new possibilities for Chris and Lena. Chris/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and TDI belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note:** I have an OC, who hosts a TV show and she's sadistic and manipulative. I thought she'd mesh with Chris really well. I had to change a few things around about her because she has green hair and yellow skin…

I changed her around a lot, so she's only got the same name, Lena (Lenalia) Greene. She's just your average tree-hugger! Who is 18!! Because pedophilia is wrong.

My first TDI fic, so don't be too harsh! Also, I use flames to roast marshmallows, so flame away!

Enjoy!

--

Lena wandered the empty forest, closing her eyes in blithe, soaking in the wonderful aspects of nature that was here on Total Drama Island.

Sure, the idea was all for commercialism and the island was probably going to be destroyed once the show got cancelled, but it was a true beauty and Lena wasn't going to let anything bring her down.

She opened her eyes and looked around at all the different color greens on the trees, all of the flowers, all of the animals- how everything blended together like a painting. It was true paradise.

There weren't enough words to express how much Lena loved nature and the Earth. Others called her tree-hugger, and it's true, she would hug a tree any day of the week.

Lena walked around some, bending down to smell the flowers and to let the grass peek in between her bare-foot feet. She sniffed a flower, careful not to rip its gentle stem.

"Man, this place is the best," she murmured to herself. Lena got up, and without dusting her jeans off she walked some more. Lena softly pushed away some brush and walked into the woods. She heard a twig snap in the distance and looked around confused.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Lena called out.

**CONFESSION CAN**

"**Okay…Weird…" Lena looked around suspiciously. **

"No?" a voice deep inside the forest replied precariously.

--

Chris Maclean was the manipulative and sadistic host of Total Drama Island. Sometimes, that was a lot to live up to. Chris could never show how he really felt; he had to leave that up to the campers.

What he did for ratings…

And the worst part about it all? Every single last camper was underage. It was like the network was teasing him. They're probably laughing in his face right now.

So, not only is Chris stuck on a deserted island with a bunch of underage whiny teenagers, but his only company is a hatchet-wielding chef who cooks the crappiest food this side of the universe. A lot to be jealous of, right?

In order to escape some of his problems, Chris had ventured into the forest to clear his mind.

**CONFESSION CAN**

"**As long as no one catches me here, I'm fine. It's not like people wander the forest for fun or anything," Chris said.**

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a soft, feminine voice asked.

_Shit. _Chris mentally berated himself. He had forgotten about the crazy tree-hugger who came out to the woods every day.

"No?" Chris replied, scrambling, trying to leave.

"Chris?" Lena said skeptically.

"That's my name," Chris muttered.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Lena asked, trying to hide her smile.

When Lena came to island, she didn't like Chris one bit. He was cruel, and he seemed to get pleasure out of the campers' misery. He was obnoxious and rude, too. That all changed and she saw Chris in a new light, just recently.

Lena had no idea what, but something had forced her to take another look at Chris. This time, she realized under that TV show host mask, Chris really was a nice guy. That's when she started falling for him- falling for him hard. Lena managed to hide her crush, but still got that warm and fuzzy feeling whenever she saw Chris.

"I'm uh- I'm-" the normally eloquent Chris stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

"You're looking for an area to set up our next challenge?" Lena smirked, with a glint her eye.

"How'd you know?" Chris asked her, smiling for a reason beyond him.

Lena's stomach flopped and she felt a blush coming on.

"Because I'm cool like that," Lena answered, laughing.

"Hey, don't tell anyone I was here, please?" Chris asked her nicely.

Lena was flabbergasted. Chris had actually been nice for a second. And to her of all people…

"Alright," Lena agreed. "But stop being nice, it's starting to creep me out," Lena giggled.

Chris just closed his eyes and lightly laughed.

"I think we ought to go back. Everyone's probably wondering where you are," Lena advised.

"Eh," Chris shrugged. "I need to stop by my cabin before dinner, but I'd love some company," his hands were in his pockets.

"Sure!" Lena said excitedly. "I mean, cool," she corrected herself, smiling the whole way.

The two of them hiked back to Chris's cabin together. Lena looked at the expansive, glass roofed, three-story cabin.

"That's your cabin?" she asked.

"Impressive, huh?" Chris grinned.

"No, not really. It looks like a waste of energy and power," Lena replied honestly.

"Well, it functions mostly on solar power," Chris told her as he took his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. "You wanna come in?" he asked Lena after some debate with himself.

"I actually have to get back," Lena answered. "It was really nice talking to you, though."

"Wait," Chris reached for her arm as she turned away.

"Yeah?" Lena asked.

"Never mind," Chris shook his head before taking out his keys and unlocking his cabin so he could go inside.

Lena stood there, grinning. After a few moments, she skipped away happily. She twirled her shoulder-length brunette hair before walking into her cabin.

"Lena! I was wondering where you'd run off to," Bridgette greeted her friend.

"Just exploring," Lena sat down on her bunk. "Has the dinner bell rung yet?"

"Nah," Bridgette answered. "I'm gonna go surf some, see ya later!"

Bridgette picked up her board and left the cabin. Lena lay down on her bed, thinking about her encounter with Chris. It wasn't much, but Chris rarely talked to her, let alone one-on-one without other campers around.

There was a knock at her cabin door and Lena got off her bunk. Usually people just barge into the cabin.

_I wonder who's knocking… _Lena opened the door.

"Chris?" she raised an eyebrow/ _I thought he was at his cabin. What's he doing here? Not that I'm unhappy he's at our cabin._

"I wanted to show you something," Chris shoved his hands down his pockets.

"Cool," Lena stepped out of the cabin.

"When's dinner?" Owen walked up to Chris and asked him.

"Dude! Why do you ask me that every day? It doesn't change!" Chris yelled.

"Oh, right!" Owen walked away.

"Retard," Chris mumbled under his breath.

"Chris?" Lena reminded.

"Come on," Chris slipped his hand into hers and led her towards the woods.

**CONFESSION CAN**

"**AHHHHH!!!!" Lena squealed. "CHRIS IS HOLDING HANDS WITH ME!!!"**

"Where are we going?" Lena asked him.

--

"Whoa," Duncan and Geoff said at the same time. They were walking towards their cabin and saw Chris and Lena holding hands and laughing.

"Is that what I think it is?" Duncan asked.

"Dude! Even Chris has a girl!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Shh!" Duncan whispered. He motioned for Geoff to follow Chris and Lena with him.

--

"Are we there yet?" Lena asked.

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask too many questions?" Chris retorted.

"Sorry," Lena shrugged.

"Okay," Chris said. "We're here."

"Wow," Lena soaked in the beauty of the clearing. There was a small waterfall and giant rocks looked like they had been specially placed in each spot. Flowers of every color and size were everywhere. In the back, there was an array of trees. The two of them were seated on the biggest rock that overlooked the waterfall.

"Wow," Lena reiterated. "When did you find this, Chris?"

"It's been here all along. The network wanted me to- never mind," Chris shook his head.

"You can tell me," Lena put her hand on his shoulder. She scooted closer to him as he did the same. In no time, Chris and Lena were so close together, they could feel each other's breath. Chris leaned closer to her and kissed Lena softly.

--

"Go Chris!" Geoff cheered.

**CONFESSION CAN**

"**Nice Chris! I knew you had it in you!" Geoff rooted.**

**CONFESSION CAN**

"**Now, if only if Court would lighten up like that," Duncan said thoughtfully. **

"SHH!" Duncan whispered harshly. "Let's go."

--

Lena broke away. "I-I-"

"You're really good," Chris complemented her.

"Thanks," Lena blushed profusely. "I have to go," she said hurriedly before leaving.

**CONFESSION CAN**

"**AAAAHHHH!!!" Lena squealed even louder than the first time.**

--

That night at dinner, Chris had a goofy grin the whole time. It was starting freak everyone out.

"Chris is smiling WAY too much," Lindsay whispered to Heather.

"So?" Heather scoffed. "The happier he is, the easier the challenges. Simple," Heather smiled smugly.

--

"Lena," Chris whispered to her as she was throwing her trash away.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he thanked her.

"For what?" Lena inquired.

"For everything," Chris replied. "I'd be ready for tomorrow's challenge," he winked at her before leaving.

Lena just stood there, with a silly smile on her face.

--

Please review! Do you think I should add another chappie? Lemme know if you think it should be extended!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, I don't wanna tell you that I don't own TDI nor will I ever… ;)

**Author's Note: **This chappie takes is like a substitute for 1.11 aka Who Can You Trust. I haven't seen every eppie of TDI, so some of my details might be incorrect. I apologize in advance.

Without further ado, please read on!

--

"Campers!" Chris's obnoxiously loud voice rang over the camp. Dinner had just gotten over and most campers were relaxing. Not for long…

"You. Cafeteria. Next Challenge. NOW!!!"

Soon enough, everyone had filed into the cafeteria and was awaiting Chris's further instruction.

Duncan was vandalizing the underside of the table, Geoff was looking for toe-jam in between his toes, Bridgette was twirling a strand of hair and Lena was sleeping.

"Campers!" Chris walked in, always sure to make a big entrance. "I said CAMPERS!"

Everyone turned towards him, even drowsy Lena who was yawning.

"Thank you," Chris started. "Tonight's challenge will be easy," Chris winked at Lena. "If you're not a lightweight, that is."

"What?" Heather started.

"Dude, you might be over twenty-one, but last time I checked, we're all teenagers," Geoff clarified. "Not that I'm not scared or anything," Geoff added quickly.

"You're actually going give us alcohol on international television?" Duncan raised his unibrow.

"Well, not exactly. There's a certain sap found right here on Total Drama Island that's just like alcohol, but it's not illegal for you guys which means I can make you drink it without going to jail," Chris explained.

"I still don't get it," Lindsay started.

"That's a shocker," Chris mumbled.

"We're gonna be, like drinking?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Chris grinned evilly while he rubbed his hands together. "Last one standing after 50 shots of this stuff gets invincibility or whoever can down the most, whichever happens first," Chris shrugged.

Chef Hatchet brought out hundreds of shots of the brownish sap. Everyone had 20 placed before them.

"Have fun!" Chris cued for the teenagers to start. "You're gonna have a hell of a hangover."

Everyone picked up a shot glass and started to chug the gooey brown substance.

--

After the challenge, Chris sent everyone back to their cabins, but no one made it there. Most of the campers fell to the ground right outside of the cafeteria and everyone was covered in barf.

Some campers had had experience with alcohol, so they didn't have nearly as much trouble as the rest.

Lena was somewhere in the middle. She stumbled over to her cabin, but she went in the wrong direction, putting her right in front of Chris's luxurious cabin.

"Open up!" Lena slurred.

Chris went to the door, grumbling, "Go home!" he yelled without looking who was at the door. He opened his eyes and gave a slight smile. "Never mind, you wanna come in?"

"Chris," Lena hiccupped. "What are you doing in our cabin?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "This is my cabin."

"That would explain the symmetry of your roof," Lena giggled.

"Uh…" Chris started.

In the sky, the clouds gathered and darkened. Before long, it started to pour. It poured hard.

"It's raining!" Lena said happily. She raised her hands to catch raindrops. She pulled Chris out of his cabin and into the rain.

"Ahhh!" Chris staggered as he got wet. "Are you crazy? We're soaked!"

"It feels awesome!" Lena exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Chris dragged her inside.

"Hey! The sky stopped!" Lena said, rocking back and forth. "I think I lost my balance."

Chris just walked away mumbling with his head resting in his hands. Lena followed him.

"Where ya goin'?" she hiccupped.

"Thanks to you, I'm soaked. I'm going to change," Chris explained as he unbuttoned his navy shirt. He went into his room and tossed the shirt onto a chair.

"You should strip down more often."

"Ah!" Chris turned around to see Lena behind him. She gave a slight wave. "Go away!"

Lena's smile faltered. "Are you sure?" she raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"You're drunk," Chris said bluntly.

"So?" Lena hiccupped again. She took off her sweatshirt and tossed it aside. She walked up to bare-chested Chris and straddled him onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, perplexed.

"Like you've never done this before," Lena giggled.

"You're drunk."

"And you've said that like four times," Lena slurred as she held up seven fingers.

"Okay, whatever," Chris got up and gave Lena an extra pair of pajamas, then left the room.

Lena put on the spare navy blue button-down shirt and gray khaki pajamas and looked in the mirror. "I look like you!" she said before stumbling out of his room.

"In here," Chris grunted. Lena walked into the large television room and sat on the couch, right next to Chris.

"Whatcha watchin'?" Lena rested her head on Chris's shoulder. She cuddled up next to him. Chris smiled involuntarily as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Total Drama Island," Chris answered.

"So we're on TV right now?" Lena slurred.

"Nah," Chris answered. "I'm just watching reruns."

"Hey! That's me!" Lena pointed at the TV sharply. She looked up at Chris. "When was that again?"

"I think the episode when you were telling me off," Chris answered.

"Oh yeah," Lena blushed. A few weeks ago, at the beginning of camp, Lena started telling Chris off because his jerkiness had gone too far for her.

"You know, I really liked you back then," Lena said out of the blue. "Not that I don't anymore," she snuggled closer to Chris.

"Really?" Chris turned to her.

"Yup," Lena answered nodding her head vigorously.

"Why?" Chris turned back to the television, bewildered.

After a few moments without a response, Chris looked at Lena.

She was fast asleep on his shoulder.

--

"Ugh," Lena moaned as she rubbed her head. She rolled around a little in the silk-sheeted bed before standing. She turned towards the room's source of light, the giant window. Lena looked around at where she was. A plush bed, shag rugs, glass floor- definitely not the Killer Bass Girls' Cabin.

**CONFESSION CAM**

"**Did I get voted off?" Lena asked. "Maybe I'm at that resort place for the losers," she thought. **

Lena got off the bed, with some difficulty. She held her pounding head in her hands as she peeked out of the window. She was still on Total Drama Island.

"Where am I?" Lena asked herself.

"You don't remember?" Chris said from right behind her.

"AH!" Lena winced. "DON'T BE SO LOUD!"

"Sorry," Chris put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Chris?" Lena asked.

"That's my name," Chris smirked.

"Chris, where are we?"

"My cabin, babe," Chris answered softly.

"Very… swish," Lena complemented. She looked down at her attire.

"Like the PJs?"

"They look like the same thing you wear everyday!"

"Yeah, I'm too lazy to change sometimes. That's where having identical pajamas and uniforms come in handy," Chris replied.

"Right…"

"You might wanna freshen up, barf breath," Chris suggested.

"Barf br-" Lena stopped to smell her breath. "Okay, I see what ya mean now."

"There are hot showers and actual soap here, if-"

"No need to explain," Lena dashed off to the bathroom.

--

After she showered and redressed in her typical green sweatshirt and dark wash jeans from the night before, Lena looked around for the kitchen. She only got lost a few times.

"In here!" Chris said with his mouth full.

"Whatcha eatin'?" Lena sat down next to him. She looked at the array of danishes, bagels, fruit and juices lined up the table. "You eat all of this?"

"Nah, it's just to torture the campers. The network gives the rest to the monkeys," Chris explained. "Help yourself," he offered her.

"No thanks, my head is still pounding from last night's challenge," Lena rubbed her temples.

"There might be some aspirin on the counter," Chris thought aloud. "It works wonders," he turned his attention back to her.

"Cool," Lena grabbed a few tablets and a glass of water and swallowed the aspirin.

"No problem," Chris said, munching on his slice of cold pizza.

"I should probably get back to the cabin," Lena said awkwardly.

"Whatever," Chris shrugged, a little disappointed she was leaving. He masked his true feelings well. "I'll see you at the campfire this evening," he kissed her softly before she left.

**CONFESSION CAM**

"'**Round the campfire tonight? Crap! That means the Bass lost the challenge!" Lena outwardly cringed.**

--

"We're going to have to get rid of someone," Courtney argued.

"Okay, let's agree on who to vote off now. Geoff, are you okay with being voted off by us? How about you, Harold?" Duncan said sarcastically.

"Okay you two, anymore sexual tension and I think the cabin's gonna explode," Bridgette calmed them down.

"I still can't believe we lost," Courtney mumbled.

"Alright," Geoff started. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going in circles!" Courtney said, frustrated.

"Look, it's just gonna have to be like this- We vote off whoever we think we should. As an individual thing," Bridgette suggested.

"Well, it was nice knowing all of you guys," DJ said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"What's gonna happen to you, DJ?" Lena asked as she walked into the Killer Bass's cabin.

"Me? Not sure. The Killer Bass Team? One of us is going home tonight," DJ answered.

--

Later that evening…

**CONFESSION CAM**

"**Nice knowing ya," Duncan leaned back.**

**CONFESSION CAM**

"**My vote is cast," Courtney said, a little uncomfortable. **

**CONFESSION CAM**

"**Sorry," Bridgette smiled sympathetically. **

**CONFESSION CAM**

"**You know what they say… Mind telling me again?" Geoff laughed.**

**CONFESSION CAM**

"**Have fun in Playa De LOSERS!" Harold sneered.**

**CONFESSION CAM**

"**Man! I hate it when I've gotta vote off a friend," DJ mumbled.**

**CONFESSION CAM**

"**Why do I have the feeling that I'm getting voted off? Just when I hook up with Chris," Lena mumbled.**

Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Harold and Lena were gathered around the campfire, waiting for Chris.

Lena had her arms wrapped around her knees and shivered from the cold. She couldn't bear looking at Chris, knowing that she might never come back to the island.

"Okay, you've all cast your votes. There are seven campers before me, but only six marshmallows on my tray," Chris started. "The camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow must go the Dock of Shame immediately and catch the Boat of Losers. They can't come back. Ever."

"The first one goes to Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan," Chris tossed them a marshmallow respectively.

Chris stared at the next marshmallow intently.

"Harold," he ate his marshmallow greedily. "DJ," Chris announced before turning solemn.

"Courtney, Lena," Chris addressed each of the girls.

After a long silence and anticipation from everyone, as in _everyone_… Chris picked up the marshmallow.

"Okay, who can choose between these lovely ladies? Neither of you are going home… for now," Chris munched on the last marshmallow.

--

"Why didn't you kick me off, Chris?" Lena asked him.

They two of them were sitting under the docks. Lena was sitting in between Chris's legs and was leaning on him.

"If I did, we wouldn't be here right now, would we?" Chris kissed Lena softly.

--

Well, it's over. Please review! ^.^


End file.
